


Hypothermia — Переохлаждение

by Synant



Category: Frozen (2013), Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльза пробуждается в 1989, Левиафан атакует в 1996. Осло пострадал от обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothermia — Переохлаждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hypothermia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125727) by [Nemrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemrut/pseuds/Nemrut). 



> Thanks to Natty_M for beta-reading, Nemrut for the story, John McCrae for the Wormverse and to the translating team, who doing their best in ranslating McCrae's work into Russian, it's a pleasure to be the part of the team.

**Осло, Норвегия, 12.11.1989, 17:23**

— Покажи мне, Эльза, — приказал отец, его голос был напряжённым. Он выглядел грустным и постаревшим, значительно постаревшим. 

Мать стояла рядом, её лицо было бледным, глаза — красными и припухшими. Я знала, что она плакала, мы обе плакали.

К счастью, Анна выжила, но была близка к смерти, слишком близка.

Я вытянула ладонь над землёй, выпустив небольшой поток снега и льда, замораживая небольшой её участок.

— И ты ударила её этим? 

— Я не хотела! — Правда, я бы никогда бы не причина Анне вреда, нарочно — никогда. — Мы играли, но Анна бегала так быстро, а потом я оступилась. Я не хотела.

Он сделал глубокий выдох.

— Прости, Эльза, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты не хотела этого, но, тем не менее, сделала это. Доктора сказали, что с ней ничего серьёзного, что мы не должны позволять маленькому ребёнку играть со снегом во дворе, но она будет в порядке, ей только надо отдохнуть.

Слава Богу, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

— Но ты причинила боль своей сестре, Эльза. Своими… способностями.

— Эльза, дорогая, мы только хотим, чтобы ты и Анна были в безопасности.

— Я знаю, — пробормотала я. — Я сожалею, — и я сожалела, на самом деле сожалела об этом. Я никогда не хотела, чтобы что-то случилось с Анной или со мной.

— Как давно они у тебя?

— На прошлой неделе, когда мы были в лесу, я ненадолго потерялась. Я поскользнулась на холме, когда наблюдала за кроликом, — я вцепилась в подол платья. — Я была одна, было холодно, но внезапно всё прекратилось. Вскоре после этого я нашла остальных и обнаружила, что могу делать такие вещи.

Отец обменялся взглядами с матерью перед тем, как повернуться ко мне.

— Эльза, я хочу… Нужно, чтобы ты пообещала мне, что не будешь снова использовать свои силы. Ни рядом с Анной, ни где-либо ещё.

Я предполагала, что так будет, но не знала, как себя чувствовать по этому поводу. С одной стороны, я точно не хотела навредить Анне или родителям, или кому-либо ещё, правда, но с другой стороны, лёд мог быть забавным. Но я была старшей сестрой и должна была оберегать Анну, и не могла причинить боль родным.

— Хорошо, — сказала я, глядя под ноги.

— Эльза, посмотри на меня, дорогая, — я встретилась с ним взглядом, его глаза повлажнели, и я знала, что он едва сдерживает слёзы. — Мы хотим этого для твоей же безопасности. Ты знаешь, что случается с детьми с такими же способностями, как и у тебя? Приходит правительство. Они пока не уверены, приспособятся ли люди со способностями, и они встревожены и не совсем благоразумны. Мы не хотим, чтобы они забрали тебя. Подумай, что почувствует Анна, если её сестра вдруг исчезнет?

Мой желудок сжался. Кто-то может забрать меня?

— Да, — жёстко сказал он. — Они могут так поступить. 

По всей видимости, я спросила это вслух.

— Так что пообещай мне, Эльза. Никогда не используй свои силы, особенно в открытую. Может быть, когда станешь старше, когда в правительстве и за его пределами всё наладится. Обещай мне, Эльза. Обещай нам.

Я видела слёзы в глазах родителей и чувствовала их как свои.

— Обещаю.

**Осло, Норвегия, 06.09.1996, 11:04**

— Скрыть, не чувствовать, не показывать. Скрыть, не чувствовать, не показывать, — я повторяла мантру снова и снова, как и предыдущие семь лет. Сегодня было шестнадцатилетние Анны, и мне нужно было держать всё под контролем. Я подтягивала перчатки до тех пор, пока они не стали идеально облегать руки, но я знала, что все равно буду их теребить. Я всегда так делала.

— Эльза! — позвала меня Анна по другую сторону двери, усиленно барабаня по ней. Я поспешила к двери, чтобы настежь её распахнуть, но тут же заставила себя успокоиться. Я должна быть сдержанной, спокойной и держать всё под контролем. Я больше не была ребёнком.

— Скрыть, не чувствовать, не показывать, — в последний раз пробормотала я перед тем, как открыть дверь. 

Анна сияла, ее улыбка была просто заразительной. Мы не были так близки как раньше. Это разбивало сердце и мне, и ей, но я должна была защитить её от себя, моей силы и людей, которые хотели бы ими воспользоваться. Предупреждения отца оказались пророческими, так как всё больше и больше стран создавали полицейские и военные войска, полностью состоявшие из людей со способностями, заходя слишком далеко, насильно вербуя детей и подростков специальными учебными программами.

Может быть, между нами и была дистанция, но, по крайней мере, мы выросли вместе, как сестры, как семья. Я бы ни на что это не променяла.

— С днём рождения, Анна, — сказала я, зеркально отображая её улыбку. Было забавно увидеть, как сестра краснеет, и она заключила меня в объятия. Было хорошо, тепло. Надёжно. Анна была единственной, с кем у меня был физический контакт с тех самых пор, как я разговаривала с отцом. Я держалась на расстоянии от родителей и знала, что мама сильно переживала по этому поводу. Поэтому она липла к Анне, которая терпела её привязанность за двоих. К счастью, Анна по природе была человеком-обнимашкой, поэтому не имела ничего против.

Анна была единственной, но даже в этом случае, это бывало только на её дни рождения, когда я не могла ей этого запретить.

— Спасибо, Эльза. О, я так рада, что ты идёшь с нами. Я побоялась, что ты уже будешь в университете.

— Вступительные начинаются со следующей недели.

Это мало что изменит, я всё ещё буду жить здесь. Я не могу рисковать соседями по комнате и не могу себе позволить собственную квартиру. Я могу справится с постоянными поездками, нет надобности в трате денег. К тому же жить здесь означало, что я буду контактировать с Анной, как бы мало мы ни общались.

Посадка в машину не заняла много времени, и мы последовали нашей обычной праздничной традиции. Мы всей семьей посмотрим фильм, поиграем в мини-гольф, а затем отправимся в наш ресторан, куда мы обычно ходим каждый раз, когда празднуем что-то особенное.

Я посмотрела на Анну, её лицо сияло от удовольствия. Ради неё я не могла всё испортить.

Скрыть, не чувствовать, не показывать.

**Осло, Норвегия, 06.09.1996, 18:46**

Это и правда был замечательный день, до тех пор, пока сирены, предупреждающие о приближении Бегемота, не начали выть, вынуждая нас покинуть ресторан и добраться до одного из бункеров, построенных для убежища и защиты. Впервые он появился четыре года назад, и с того времени крупные города уничтожались по всему миру, один за одним каждые несколько месяцев. Губитель, так его называли в некоторых новостях.

Из нашего ресторана просматривался фьорд, и то существо, которое пришло, не было Бегемотом, это был кто-то другой. Единственное, что нам пока было известно, так это то, что приливная волна обрушилась на Осло. 

Изначально я подумала, что нам повезло, раз мы были на другой стороне гавани, когда ударила приливная волна. Здания исчезли, превратившись в щебень, перемешанный с большим количеством грязи. Вода в гавани бурлила, и вторая волна уже приближалась к нам.

Мама закричала, и мы побежали.

Никто не в силах обогнать приливную волну.

**Осло, Норвегия, 09.09.1996, 13:27**

С того дня в лесу семь лет назад я никогда больше не чувствовала холода. Я не чувствовала мокрую одежду, облепившую меня на холодном ветру, я не ощущала холода ночи и не чувствовала снега, который падал уже третий день подряд и явно не собирался заканчиваться.

Я не ела, не пила и не спала. Я не знала смогу ли больше. Всё, что я делала, это снова и снова видела перед глазами эти проклятые восемь секунд, когда волна обрушилась на нас и убила все то хорошее, что было в моей жизни.

— Прошу прощения, — голос, потревоживший меня, принадлежал девочке младше меня. У неё были неопрятные длинные тёмные волосы, выбивающиеся из-под капюшона теплой куртки. Хоть её грязная одежда была и плотной, но она всё равно дрожала. У нее шел пар изо рта, а её губы были синеватого оттенка.

— Вы… Вы Снежная Королева? 

Это был первый раз, когда я услышала это имя, но я подумала, что это только вопрос времени, когда они дадут мне другое.

— Оставь меня.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Я умоляю тебя, ты должна остановиться. Это убивает всех, кто не был убит тем существом — Левиафаном, как его сейчас называют, — и кто не сумел сбежать.

Если бы они помогали людям или предпринимали какие-то действия против этих монстров с тем же усердием, с каким они придумывали имена людям, всё было бы по-другому.

И опять же, в том, что мы оба, Губитель и я, обрели свои имена в одно и тоже время, не было ничего удивительного.

В конце концов, всё ещё не было ясно, кто из нас нанёс больше вреда Осло.

В любом случае, я не могла ничем помочь. Она зря тратила время. Я больше не могла растапливать замороженные воды в гавани, так же как и заставить исчезнуть снег и лёд, вызванные бушевавшей уже три дня метелью.

Сначала Осло был разорен Левиафаном, а затем заморожен мной.

— Я не могу, уходи.

— Дороги перекрыты мусором, снегом и льдом, машины едва могут ездить, самолёты и вертолёты не могут летать в такую погоду, и ты заморозила океан, — она дрожащей рукой указала на гавань. — Люди в ловушке.

Всё верно, но меня это не заботило. Мои мысли возвращались к Анне.

— Мне жаль. — Мне действительно было жаль, я пыталась остановить это со вчерашнего дня, но не могла ничего сделать. Моей силой было создавать лёд, но никак не останавливать его.

Она втоптала свою левую ногу в снег, оставляя грязную глубокую отметину.

— Мне всё равно, что тебе жаль. Моя сестра умирает, и мы из-за тебя не можем ей помочь. Просто… Просто сделай так, чтобы это прекратилось. Пожалуйста.

Я не могла ни остановить снежный шторм, ни растопить лёд. Но желание спасти сестру я хорошо понимала и уважала. Я знаю, зачем она шла в самый холодный участок города, рискуя обморожением и переохлаждением. Она сделала то, чего не смогла я со всеми своими силами, что принесли лишь страдание.

Я могла помочь.

_Эй, Эльза, за окном уже сугробы..._

По взмаху руки лёд и снег превратились в неповоротливого гиганта, размером примерно с трактор. С двумя ногами, двумя руками, головой и телом он выглядел как карикатура на человека, гомункул изо льда. Девочка вскрикнула, сделав шаг назад.

— Он послушается тебя, — сказала я, заставляя его шагнуть вперёд, преклонить колени и вытянуть огромную правую руку ладонью вверх. — Он пойдёт с тобой, вынесет твою сестру и тебя за пределы города, так далеко, как захочешь. Он защитит тебя. Это всё, что я могу сделать.

Вероятно, я должна была послать на помощь больше снеговиков, чтобы как можно больше людей эвакуировалось.

Она была в смятении, но в итоге, тревога за сестру взяла вверх, и она шагнула в большую ладонь, а снеговик поднял её и усадил на плечо.

— Удачи.

— Спасибо.

И снова я осталась одна.

Снежная Королева — подходящий титул. Я действительно была ею.

Я снова взмахнула рукой, и в парке Святого Хансхаугена выросла конструкция из льда. Место, когда-то прекрасное и зелёное, заполненное деревьями и сочной травой, превратилось в тундру, а там, где раньше находились старые белые башни, теперь стоял дворец.

**Осло, Норвегия, 31.12.1999, 23:56**

Впервые за всё время я во всех смыслах была абсолютно свободна. Я беспрепятственно могла использовать свои силы. В конце концов, не было никого, от кого нужно бы было это скрывать, я холода не чувствовала, а остальные и так всё знали.

Осло был объявлен мёртвым городом через месяц после атаки Левиафана. Мои снеговики заполонили город, помогая эвакуировать людей в массовом порядке везде, где могли. Они хорошо подходили для этой работы. Они с легкостью переносили различные вещи, перемещали обломки, были невосприимчивы к огнестрельному и другому оружию, поскольку либо поглощали ущерб, либо немедля собирались заново, если их все же удавалось уничтожить.

Чем быстрее я помогла бы людям уйти, тем быстрее осталась бы одна.

Спустя три года так и получилось. Люди покинули Осло.

Несколько отставших приходили время от времени, исследуя город, осматривая ущерб, ища новости и ценные вещи, но вскоре покидали его. Для большинства вечная зима и появляющаяся время от времени метель, а также новые обитатели города, снежные существа, были достаточно отпугивающими.

Теперь Осло принадлежал мне. Он будет служить для Анны усыпальницей, и я буду охранять его.


End file.
